Calcetín
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Recuerdos enterrados en el ático junto al polvo. Reto navideño.


**Día 1. Calcetín**

Palabras: 1012

Fandom: Big Hero 6

Género: Family, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

A… Aaa… ACHU!

 _Oh vamos, ¡¿qué tanto polvo que se puede acumular en un año?!_ \- El grito del adolescente se escuchó hasta la cafetería donde clientes entraban y salían buscando huir del helado clima con una taza de café caliente y tal vez una o media docena de donas; desde el ático Hiro podía intuir más que oír el bullicio corriente del local de su tía enterrado hasta lo imposible en cajas con cosas acumuladas.

 _Navidad… Navidad.. ¿Dónde rayos están las decoraciones de navidad?_ – Hiro se sentó sobre una caja llena de libros viejos hastiado de no conseguir la caja correcta, el ático estaba sucio, lleno de cajas, con telarañas colgando desde el techo brillando con la poca luz que entraba desde una de las dos ventanas del lugar, y no, ninguna decoración navideña a la vista- ¡ _Arrg vamos! No puedo bajar sin esas cajas…_

Después de rebuscar un rato en el desorden logró ver una inscripción algo dañada en el costado de una de las cajas sobre una pila algo alta - _Ajá, con que allí estabas. Ahora ven aquí…._ – De un salto se subió a un banquillo que había allí cerca, se estiró a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo, mas, solo un poco más, ya casi la tocaba con los dedos, aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva tal vez subirse encima de un banquillo viejo no fue la mejor de las ideas – _AHHHH!_

 _Auch…. Si, no fue la mejor idea del mundo, pero hey, tengo la caja… Solo tengo que meterlo todo de nuevo para poder bajarlo_ – Rodeado por decoraciones navideñas y con la susodicha caja encima comenzó a meter todo de nuevo – _Oye, yo te recuerdo… El horrendo cascanueces de la Tía Cass, las luces que nunca encienden y que no sé porque seguimos guardando, el muñeco de nieve inflable…. Aunque este año podríamos usar a Baymax_ – con una sonrisa entretenida más cosas iban desfilando entre sus manos, recuerdos iban y venían, las primeras no tan felices navidades luego de la muerte de sus padres, las cosas tontas que su tía adoraba comprar cada año.

Hasta que su mano sintió una textura suave, y algo descoloridas líneas tejidas de un calcetín estuvieron ante sus ojos – _No veía esto desde que le escribía cartas a San Nicolás, ésta es la mía así que por aquí debe estar la de… Tadashi_ – Líneas azules, blancas y verdes con una enorme T bordada en la parte más alta, habían dejado de sacarlas después de que Hiro dejó de creer en el cuento del barrigón de rojo.

* * *

Esa navidad Tadashi había abierto los ojos exageradamente – _Me ofendes Hiro, por supuesto que San Nicolás es de verdad_ – decía mientras dramáticamente se llevaba una mano al pecho, todo frente a la expresión escéptica de su hermanito, era tan solo un niño, ¿Quién pudo haber sido el desalmado que le dijo la verdad? ¡Y a tan corta edad! En la cabeza de Tadashi todo era un remolino de pensamientos que no le dejaban escuchar a su hermano.

… _dashi? ¡TADASHI!_ -¿Eh? ¿Hiro estaba diciendo algo? – _Lo sé desde hace años, no soy tonto. Y Tía Cass no es sutil cuando esconde los regalos en la casa hermano, por favor, no soy tan idiota. Nadie puede repartir regalos a todos los niños del mundo en una sola noche_ – Y con una voz petulante y una ceja enarcada Tadashi veía como se destruía la inocencia de su hermanito, ah, es difícil tener un hermano superdotado.

Tadashi había escrito cartas a San Nicolás con él hasta ese año y desde entonces que no sacaban esos calcetines, casi se olvidaba de ellos. Siempre pedía cosas tontas, un nuevo lapicero, unas baterías. Rió un poco al recordar ese año donde pidió un casco y rodilleras pues Hiro decidió que quería una patineta. De improviso su visión se volvió borrosa. No era momento para ponerse triste, cosa bastante difícil de lograr cuando involucraba recuerdos de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Restregando sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre inconscientemente hizo un puño con la que tenía el calcetín – _Pero... qué?_ – Estaba seguro que había algo adentro. Pero no tenía sentido, la Tía Cass siempre sacaba las cartas cuando "se las llevaba San Nicolás". Metiendo la mano dentro de la calceta encontró una pequeña nota, el papel estaba algo amarillento, pero definitivamente esa era la letra de Tadashi, algo desordenada, con esa curvita graciosa que hacía en las a.

"Para San Nicolás. De Tadashi Hamada"

Con cuidado desdobló la nota, esperando una carta como las que tantas veces habían escrito en el pasado más en el papel solo había una frase y una fecha.

"Deseo que Hiro sea feliz, más que nada en el mundo. Incluso si no estoy yo para logarlo, si él es feliz con eso me basta"

El mundo se volvió más aún más borroso pero pudo leerlo, la fecha era de la última navidad que pasaron juntos – _Hace un año…. Tonto, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Incluso si no estás? Eso fue de mal augurio, Tadashi idiota._

 _¡Oh Hiro!_ – Cass no se esperaba eso cuando terminara su trabajo por hoy en la cafetería, pensó que su muy adolescente sobrino simplemente bajaría las cajas y tendría que insistirle, tal vez solo un poquito, para que la ayudase a decorar. Pero tocando las guirnaldas enrolladas en el pasamanos de la escalera, con las luces decorando las ventanas y su querido cascanueces en una mesita, tal vez Hiro andaba con el espíritu navideño en alto – _¡Que hermoso se ve todo! ¿Qué quieres que prepare de cenar? Vamos pide lo que sea. ¡Comeremos viendo esas películas navideñas que pasan siempre por la noche!_

Rodando los ojos pero sin quitar la sonrisa terminó de colocar los calcetines bajo el dintel de la ventana junto al árbol, su tía a veces era como una niña, y ambos odiaban esas películas navideñas de bajo presupuesto. Pero por alguna razón, hoy no sonaba tan mal plan. Mientras ambos se metían en la cocina a preparar su primera cena navideña del año, la notita descansaba dentro del calcetín con una T bordada.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Estoy oxidada, es un hecho. Aun así espero que les haya gustado! Un poco de feelings Tadahiro para comenzar navidad xD

El plan es postear un ff por cada día de este mes.

Lo lograré? No tengo ni idea, pero bueno… MAXIMO ESFUERZO!

Robé las palabras de la tabla de propts de Gashicalmy en IG… Se supone que son para un reto de dibujos pero shhh! Para fanfics también sirve!

#HolidayMutation #MutacionesDecembrinas


End file.
